


Untitled #2

by Amusuk



Category: Lee Hi (Musician)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amusuk/pseuds/Amusuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watercolor and pencil on A4 </p><p>A fanart of Lee Hi :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled #2

Got infatuated with this young diva since December but just made her fanart this January ._.

Can you believe that this newcomer singer is actually 16?  ~~Gosh what have i done during my 16 years life?~~


End file.
